The utilization of animal models plays a vital role in both applied and basic research activities at MSKCC. The Research Animal Research Center (RARC), an AAALAC International accredited, centrally managed program, operating in compliance with applicable Federal, State, and local regulations, supports all animal research activities at the Center. The General Animal Facility (GAF), one of two RARC units, provides housing and care to more than 60,000 animals at MSKCC. The GAF operates dedicated facilities and provides specialized equipment and services in support of MSKCC's mission. Forty-seven professional and paraprofessional personnel staff the GAF. Currently, the GAF operates facilities in both the Rockefeller Research and Kettering Laboratories and supports 65 MSKCC investigators. The GAF's facilities and staff also support the activities of a number of other core facilities, including the Transgenic Mouse and Animal Imaging. The GAF's activities are growing at a robust pace, supporting over twice the number of animals than it did 5 years previously. As a result, the GAF is expanding to accommodate the Center's future growth in animal model development and use. Two state-of-the-art animal facilities are currently under development. MSKCC's gene targeted mouse development program will be expanding and moving to a new 35,000 gross sq. ft. barrier facility in Long Island City, NY in close proximity to MSKCC's Manhattan campus during late '02. This facility will increase the GAF's mouse cage housing capacity by ~ 18,000 cages. Additionally, a new laboratory building to be constructed on 68th Street will provide over 90,000 gross sq. ft. of centralized animal housing and laboratory space which will incorporate an extensive use of robotics; newly expanded Research Animal Surgical and Diagnostic Laboratories; a multi-modality Animal Imaging Core; specialized facilities for aquatic animal models; and Animal Biosafety Level (ABSL)-2 and ABSL-3 laboratories. This facility will house over 40,000 mouse cages as well as a variety of other species.